My Brother's Death
by snsw25kr14
Summary: Oneshot! Tag to NRFTW! 3.16! What ran through Sam's mind when Dean died? Please R&R! Character Death!


Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Supernatural nor do I claim to own anything

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Supernatural nor do I claim to own anything! Here is a short one-shot from Sam pov when Dean died in "No Rest for the Wicked"! I know I should be updating another story that hasn't been updated in four months but, this one-shot was on my mind since DEAN IS DEAD! (sniffle-sniffle)

**Title:** My Brothers Death

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Rating:** T…..just to be safe

And know on with this sad one-shot………..

Pinned to the wall I struggled with everything I had.Dean pinned to the table both of us at Ruby/Lilith's mercy. I heard Dean talking to her, almost taunting her and even in the face of death Dean was still the world's cockiest bastard! She looked at me smirking before proceeding to open the door allowing the hellhounds to enter.

I watched in horror as Dean was brutally ripped apart. I screamed it falling on deaf ears as Dean's screams became louder. They over ruled mine and they should. I watched as he cried, it full of pain and terror, and I was helpless to save him. I watched as the light went out of his eyes and felt a pain like I had never felt before enter my gut, a pain stronger than when Jessica or dad died.

I fell to the floor instinctively covering my head watching as Ruby/Lilith's eyes changed to a milky white. I heard a muttered, "Yes" before a white light, blinded me. I knew she was going to kill me and I couldn't wish for death to come faster. The only person left to live for was dead, because I couldn't save him.

I looked up uncovering my eyes only to realize I felt no pain. I looked into the panicked eyes of the women that killed my brother and felt a sense of satisfaction. I got up slowly feeling rage and adrenaline pulse through my veins like a raging river not about to let up anytime soon.

" Back" I only stepped closer.

"I said back." I stepped a tad closer, there was no way I was getting back not when she took something so precious from me. I crouched down picking up _her_ knife that Dean was so sure was going to save him. I looked at her anger lacing every word I spoke,

"I don't think so." With that I raised the knife preparing to plunge it down when Lilith/Ruby exited. She was a huge demon, I watched as she went into the vent in the ceiling. Ruby or whatever her name was fell to the ground, mostly likely dead, not that I cared.

I turned all the anger leaving me, when I saw him lying on the ground. I suddenly felt pain, so much it threatened to drag me down and keep me surrounded. I walked shakily toward Dean praying desperately for it to all be a horrible dream. I bit my lip the tears cascading down my face. I crouched down, trembling. I knew it had to happen but, like this? I sniffled holding Dean gently, wanting to crush him to me and never let go.

"_I've been doin' some thinkin'. And... the thing is... I don't want to die. I don't want to go to Hell."_

"_Yeah. We'll... find a way to save you."_

"…_.You're scared Dean. You're scared because your year is running out and you're still going to hell, and you're freaked."_

I suddenly felt sick knowing I failed. Dean would have saved me, hell the reason he's dead is because of me. I let the tears fall freely and could only mutter one word.

"Dean."

Author Note: Well there it is! Did you like it? I hope so. I still can't believe Dean is dead……sobs! :( Sammy better find some way to bring him back…… and also I curse Eric Kripke for causing me to be depressed! Well let me know what you think, Good or Bad just no flames.

**P.S. If anyone here has been following my other story, "Living In The Moment" I will sincerely say I feel like a total bitch for not updating in forever! Summer is almost here though, I have 4 days left of school and then there will be updates galore! So please hang with me, and don't give up on me I am just working my ass of right know so I won't have to take finals/exams.**

Much Love as always,

Snsw25kr14


End file.
